


There's a Possibility

by beka_banzai



Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rookies Week 2021, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, mentions of firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Then, came the chance to avenge; to right what was wrong, to mend his broken heart, to fix his broken glasses. Or so he thought.
Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: A3! Rookies Week 2021





	There's a Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A3! Rookies Week 2021 on Twitter.  
> Prompts used: Chikage, family, late nights

A typical nuclear family usually consists of a father as the sole breadwinner, a mother with perfect, no-crease blouses and likes to bake cupcakes for PTA meetings, and a pair of son and daughter with perfect grades who are also in the football team and cheerleading team, respectively. A family that Chikage had always known, in a lifetime ages ago, was one with one man who is an acute sweets lover who would only listen to the one other guy who enabled his sweets addiction on a daily basis, and a him who would always follow the rules and obligations, and fought with said sweets addict for never listening a word from him.

And then the proverbial fire nation attacked, and the one kind of family Chikage had always known was no more.

Revenge was the only thing he sought after. The quickly gone sounds of a silenced handgun were his family accompanying him on late night missions. He was angry, he was in agony, and he was disappointed, he was sad. At one point in his life, that was family.

Then, came the chance to avenge; to right what was wrong, to mend his broken heart, to fix his broken glasses. Or so he thought.

The revenge plan quickly backfired. What he thought was a plan to break hearts became a salvation for his own. Suddenly he was in a newfound kind of family.

There is the typical nuclear family the spring decided to force him into--he never really denies that he loves it there. The bright and summery best friend forever kind of family he would swore on his HK Mark 23 Auto to always protect--when it becomes necessary to use his version of elongation of his hands. The autumnal, French coat-wearing partners-in-crime kind of family that seems more and more like a gathering of mobsters and a misplaced Beagle--discussions of what armament works and looks well on each of them for a rerun of a play only strengthen that mobster vibe. And there is also a gathering of the mature adults who seem more like a group of professional coworkers who also found family in each of them. Just like he did.

Not that he would willingly admit in front of them.

But Chikage thinks, even without him telling them outright, they would have already understood what he feels about being in this complex association of families. They're not exactly subtle in the way they would always pull him into their shenanigans.

 _Could you show us that trick again, please, Chikage-san?_ Always the polite Sakuya once demanded of him.

 _There's this weird spice-themed game I swear you'd enjoy, play with me, Senpai_ , Chigasaki once informed him, pushing a console into his hands, uncaring of his indifference towards said game.

 _Chikachon, I got these sick star-shaped shades! Try 'em!_ Kazunari once ambushed him, with said pair of "sick star-shaped shades" already shoved to his face.

"Utsuki, the boss wants you to come to a meeting tomorrow, if you're available. They want your opinion on uh... a _tommy_." Sakyo told him, trying so hard to conceal-don't-let-it-show to the minors and angels who were present at the lounge about a "tommy''. The boss' kid on the end of a couch understands, however, by the way of his snort at Sakyo's poor attempt at stealth.

"Is Tommy a colleague of yours, Sakyo-san, Chikage-san?" An innocent question is raised, which is met by a loud guffaw coming from the boss' kid.

"You can say that, Muku. A _colleague_ who would always come in _handy_." The tired sigh that comes upon hearing Chikage's answer only fuels the booming laughter.

This scene unfolding right in front of his eyes, this very scene happening right now, is something very family-like, Chikage thinks. The assembly of school-age children, doing last minute, late night summer homework review, with the youngest child mocking the one father figure in this big family of various colorful personalities; Chikage never thought it was possible for him to ever be in a family, nuclear or brotherly, let alone a big one such as Mankai Company.

But hearing himself chuckles at another failed attempt of Sakyo-san to explain with a more child-friendly term for actual firearm used to eliminate the enemies, he can confidently say to himself: _yes, it's possible._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't show too much of my rusty writing.  
> Thank you so much for coming by! Enjoy the Rookies Week!
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
